


Play Dumb

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has to dumb down his intelligence in order to get tutored by the his favourite university student Kim Joonmyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a pinch hit for the LJ community Xunmian.

“Sehun, are you listening to me?” Joonmyun asks and the sound of his voice snaps Sehun out of his thoughts. Or rather, his daydream about how pretty Joonmyun’s lips would look after being kissed by Sehun for hours, all swollen and red with–  
  
“Sehun!”  
  
“I’m listening,” Sehun says, even though really he wasn’t. He had been too busy staring at Joonmyun’s mouth to be bothered to actually pay attention to what he was saying. It’s not that Joonmyun doesn't have a nice voice, because he really does. It’s just that Sehun doesn’t listen to Joonmyun because he doesn’t need to, he knows this subject already. In fact, he’s pretty sure that he knows it better than Joonmyun does. Maybe Sehun should have offered to tutor him instead.  
  
Joonmyun gives him a look that clearly says _I don’t believe you_ , which is fine because if Sehun were him, he wouldn’t believe himself either. “Then lets see if you can answer this question.”  
  
Sehun glances down at the math problem that Joonmyun’s pointing to and it takes him less than two seconds to answer it in his head. Except he knows that Joonmyun would get mad at him if he just wrote down the correct number so he picks up his pencil and scribbles down how to solve the equation over a bunch of lines to _show his work_.  
  
“Oh,” Joonmyun says, after checking the answer in the back of Sehun’s textbook. “That’s actually right.” _Of course it is_ , Sehun thinks. He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out an obnoxious _duh_. “But how did you solve that without using a calculator?”  
  
Sehun glances over at the calculator that he should have at least _pretended_ to use. Normal people actually need them to solve complicated math equations. _Oops_. “Uh, I got lucky, I guess?” Sehun says, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.  
  
Joonmyun just stares at Sehun like he still doesn’t believe him.  
  
“I have a test this week,” Sehun offers. He hopes that it’s enough of a distraction so that Joonmyun won’t further question the reason why he didn’t need the stupid calculator. “Can you explain that thing to me again.”  
  
Joonmyun frowns. “What thing?”  
  
Sehun hasn’t actually been keeping track of what Joonmyun has and hasn’t already explained to him. “Uh, the thing from last time?” he tries.  
  
“Oh, okay,” Joonmyun says, pulling the textbook closer to him so he can flip back a few pages to the previous chapter and Sehun sighs in relief. “I’ll want to see your test when you get it back, though. To see how well you’re improving.”  
  
 _Damn it_ , Sehun thinks as Joonmyun launches into an explanation of how to solve a formula that Sehun already knows how to do. He’s going to have to purposely flunk his test again if he wants to keep Joonmyun as his tutor.  
  
  
  
“So, I have good news and I have bad news,” Sehun says when he joins Jongin for lunch in the cafeteria. “Which do you want first?”  
  
“The bad news?” Jongin asks, looking up from his food as Sehun plops down in the seat across from him.  
  
“This isn’t working,” Sehun confesses.  
  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Jongin frowns, voice filled with overly fake hysterics. “Am I going to have to find a new best friend now?”  
  
“Don’t be stupid. There is no greater best friend than me,” Sehun scoffs. “Besides you wouldn’t be able to find a new best friend if one came up behind you and grabbed your ass.”  
  
“Okay, I’m ditching you for the next person who gropes me,” Jongin says in between bites of his sandwich. “I’m glad we could agree on this.”  
  
“Whatever,” Sehun says, rolling his eyes. “Can we not talk about your ass and get back to me now? I’m having a really serious crisis here.”  
  
“That depends,” Jongin replies, taking a sip of his Diet Coke. “Are you actually going to tell me what the hell you’re talking about?”  
  
“Oh.” Sehun laughs awkwardly. “Right, I guess I forgot.”  
  
“You know, for such a genius, you can be really dumb sometimes,” Jongin says and Sehun has to resist the urge to chuck something at him because the only thing that is within arms reach of him is his lunch and he’s not about to throw that (he’s really hungry, okay).  
  
“Shut up,” Sehun retorts. Jongin laughs at him and says something along the lines of _nice comeback, moron_. “The bad news is that my plan to get into Joonmyun’s pants by getting him to tutor me isn’t working.”  
  
Jongin snorts. “Okay, so what’s the good news then?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m an idiot,” Sehun sighs. “It’s either that or a freak. I’m not quite sure which yet.”  
  
“That sounds more like bad news to me.”  
  
Sehun pouts down at his half eaten sandwich. “I know.”  
  
“Have you tried, I don’t know, _telling_ him that you want him to fuck your brains out?”  
  
“What?” Sehun shrieks. His face heats up in mortification as half of the students in the cafeteria turn in their direction from his embarrassingly girlish outburst. “Are you insane?” Sehun hisses in a much quieter voice. “I can’t tell him that.”  
  
“You’re not a girl, Sehun.”  
  
“I know that!”  
  
“Then you _should_ know by now that being subtle doesn’t work on guys,” he explains slowly, as if he’s talking to someone with significantly less intelligence than Sehun. “Just straight up tell him or you’re going to die of old age before you get anywhere near his dick.”  
  
  
  
Sehun’s still contemplating Jongin’s advice by the time his next tutoring session rolls around. He’s also seriously considering getting a new best friend. He wonders who is dumb enough that he can con into grabbing Jongin’s ass. Chanyeol would probably do it, but then again, Jongin might actually enjoy that.  
  
“You’re not listening again,” Joonmyun says with a sigh. At least this time Sehun had been staring off into space in the general direction of Joonmyun’s chest instead of somewhere more embarrassing.  
  
“Of course I was,” Sehun lies. “You were talking about math.”  
  
“That’s because I’m your math tutor,” Joonmyun replies, setting his pencil down. “I’m supposed to be talking about math.”  
  
“Right,” Sehun says, suddenly feeling very stupid. He wonders briefly if this is how people of average intelligence feel all the time.  
  
His plan isn’t working and if anything, Joonmyun seems to be getting more and more annoyed with him. Joonmyun is supposed to be seducing Sehun, not looking at him like he’s just wasting his time. Maybe Jongin is right. Maybe–  
  
The words come tumbling out of Sehun’s mouth before he even realizes that he’s talking, “Maybe if we could make out for a little while, I’d be able to concentrate a bit better.” He can see the shock on Joonmyun’s face as soon as the words leave his mouth and _fuck_ , what he wouldn’t give to take it back. Sehun prepares himself for the inevitable rejection; he doesn’t even know if Joonmyun is actually gay, let alone into a high schooler like him.  
  
What he’s definitely not expecting though, is for Joonmyun to burst out laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard all week. “I think that’d be more of a distraction than anything else, Sehun,” he manages to get out in between barks of laughter. He looks amused rather than disgusted and Sehun’s brain cells promptly short-circuit. In the history of all the dumb things that Sehun has ever said, this is the first time that it actually seems to be working out in his favour.  
  
“What?” he asks incredulously.  
  
Joonmyun just smiles that stupidly soft smile at him, the one that may or may not have been the reason that Sehun had fallen for him in the first place. The sight makes his heart pound and causes that uncomfortable feeling of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.  
  
“That’s what this is about, a kiss?” Joonmyun asks and his smile turns into something a little less innocent. A smirk filled with all kinds of secret promises that Sehun is dying to know. “If it’ll help you concentrate on the math problems than sure, I guess I can give you a kiss for each one you solve correctly.”  
  
Just a kiss really isn’t want Sehun’s after but he’ll take what he can get. “Deal,” he says and all it takes is one quick glance down at the page to solve the problems he’d been ‘struggling’ with. One by one he lists off the answers while keeping track of the number of kisses he’ll get on his fingers to show Joonmyun how they add up. “You owe me nine kisses,” Sehun states smugly. “Or you could just make out with me for twenty minutes. Your choice.”  
  
“There’s no way you could have solved them that quickly,” Joonmyun scoffs, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Come on, be serious. If you can solve them without my help, I’ll kiss you for each correct one.”  
  
“But I am being serious,” Sehun whines, pouting a little. “Check my answers.”  
  
“Just give it a try, Sehun. I know you can do it.”  
  
“I know I can do it too,” Sehun insists, and when Joonmyun gives him that look again that says he _clearly_ doesn’t believe him, Sehun sighs. “Lets make bet then. Double or nothing. If my all my answers are right, then you owe me eighteen kisses.”  
  
Joonmyun doesn’t respond, he just eyes Sehun skeptically, looking back and forth between him and the worksheet. “Well,” Sehun asks, impatiently tapping his fingers along the surface of the desk.  
  
“Okay,” Joonmyun says eventually and reaches out to flip through some papers, looking for where he left the answer sheet. “What did you say those answers were again?”  
  
Sehun lists them all off again, having not forgotten a single one. Joonmyun’s still staring at the answer key by the time Sehun’s finished giving him the last one. “Did I get them right?” Sehun asks, without a doubt in his mind that he got every single one of them correct.  
  
Joonmyun looks up from the page with wide eyes. “Yeah,” he says, voice full of disbelief and Sehun is so excited that he almost squeals. Though as much as he tries to act cool, he can’t stop the wide grin that spreads across his face. “Somehow, you did it.” He pauses, tilting his head slightly to the side, making this adorably confused expression at Sehun. “How did you–”  
  
“No more talking,” Sehun interrupts before Joonmyun has a chance to finish the one question Sehun doesn’t want to answer at the moment. “Only kissing.” He grabs a hold of Joonmyun’s wrist, pulling him up out of the chair and towards where Sehun’s bed is pressed up against his bedroom wall. He’s thankful he actually remembered to make the bed before Joonmyun came over. “You owe me.”  
  
“Ah, Sehun, this isn’t–” Sehun cuts Joonmyun’s off by pushing him down onto his bed and he climbs into his lap.  
  
“You never specified any details on _how_ the kissing was going to happen,” Sehun points out, resting his hands on Joonmyun’s shoulders. “I want it like this.”  
  
Sehun just leans in a bit and waits until Joonmyun closes the rest of the distance between their lips. The first kiss is soft and quick, over before Sehun really has a chance to appreciate the feeling of Joonmyun’s lips against his. He whines, frustrated as Joonmyun pulls away and says, “One.”  
  
“You call that a kiss?”  
  
“I never specified any details on _what_ the kisses were going to be like,” Joonmyun says.  
  
Sehun pouts. “Not fair.”  
  
“Shut up,” Joonmyun whispers, already leaning in for the second kiss. Sehun slides his arms around Joonmyun’s neck making it difficult when he goes to pull away and this kiss lasts a bit longer this time. “Two.”  
  
During the third kiss, Sehun licks at Joonmyun’s lips and his actions are rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. “Three.” The next one lasts the longest yet, less of a peck on the lips and a little more like the kind of kiss that Sehun’s been craving. “Four.”  
  
This time it’s Sehun who leans in and presses his lips to the corner of Joonmyun’s mouth. “Five,” he says for Joonmyun.  
  
“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be kissing you,” Joonmyun muses, his hands sliding up Sehun’s thighs to rest at his hips.  
  
“I wanted to steal one,” Sehun shrugs and they meet in the middle this time for the next kiss. “Just once, at least.”  
  
“Six,” Joonmyun continues, sliding his hand up Sehun’s back to keeps him close. “You won’t need any tricks to get me to kiss you after this.”  
  
Sehun laughs. Joonmyun has _no idea_ the kind of things he’s had to do in order to get where he is now, sitting comfortably in Joonmyun’s lap. First he had to convince his parents that their genius son was actually failing math with the help of a few half-assed test scores. Then he insisted that they needed to hire a tutor for him, one that he picked out himself because _Mom, Kim Joonmyun has the best credentials, with him tutoring me my grades will be back up in no time. I promise_. It took a decent amount of aegyo, but eventually Sehun won.  
  
 _Totally worth it_ , Sehun thinks, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for a job well done. “Is that a confession?” He asks against Joonmyun’s lips when they part from their seventh kiss.  
  
“Possibly,” Joonmyun admits and pulls Sehun in again, kissing him for real this time. Sehun moans, parting his lips for Joonmyun’s tongue and kisses back just as eagerly. His fingers find their way into Joonmyun’s hair as their lips move together in a way that takes Sehun’s breath away.  
  
He’s a little light-headed and panting slightly by the time Joonmyun breaks the kiss. “Me too,” Sehun says, slyly hiding his face in Joonmyun’s neck.  
  
“Hmm?” Joonmyun slips his hands up the back of Sehun’s shirt, caressing his soft skin, which makes Sehun sigh softly.  
  
“I like you too,” Sehun confesses, pressing his lips against Joonmyun’s skin.  
  
“I know,” Joonmyun laughs, leaving his own kiss on Sehun’s temple. “It was kind of obvious.” Sehun groans in embarrassment. He had thought that he’d been pretty good at hiding his feelings, but it looks like he was wrong. “Next time though, just try asking me out.”  
  
“Okay.” Sehun agrees, pulling back so he can grin at Joonmyun. “At least now you can stop tutoring me. Because you kind of suck at it.”  
  
“What?” Joonmyun frowns.  
  
“Well, maybe you don’t suck,” Sehun corrects, leaning in to kiss the tip of Joonmyun’s nose. “But you’re not as good at math as I am.”  
  
“You failed three tests,” Joonmyun laughs.  
  
“Ah, I did that on purpose,” Sehun admits, ducking his head bashfully. He hopes Joonmyun doesn’t get too mad at him when he finds out the true extent to which Sehun had to lie in order to get Joonmyun to tutor him. “I’m actually really good at math. And every other subject.”  
  
“You went through so much trouble just to get me to tutor you even though you didn’t need the help?” Joonmyun asks in a tone mixed with both incredulousness and awe.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Joonmyun laughs. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or annoyed.”  
  
“Flattered,” Sehun suggests. “You should definitely be flattered.”  
  
Joonmyun just leans in and kisses him instead of replying. _Yup_ , Sehun thinks again as he kisses Joonmyun back. _Totally worth it_.


End file.
